All Grown Up
by DySolo
Summary: After a night out with the girls, JJ sees Spencer differently for the first time. Set after JJ. Follow-Up is up - Look for "Second Thought"


**Title: **All Grown Up  
**Pairing: **Mentionings of JJ/Will. JJ & Spencer.  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **After a Girls Night Out, JJ sees Spencer differently for the first time.  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own; just distort to my own liking.  
**Author's Notes: **Just sort of popped into my head as I was laying on the couch, staring at my mismatched socks, trying to write the next chapter of Magnet - which you should read if you like mental illness, Harper Hilman and Spencer Reid. Anyways, Enjoy!  
**Un-Beta'd.**

**

* * *

**

**Criminal Minds || All Grown Up**

They walk in loud and laughing; the night spent drinking and enjoying each other's company. It isn't the first since she's gone to the Pentagon, but it is the first since Will left. Strauss had promised more time at home and she hadn't lied, technically. JJ spent a lot more time at home now, but her day still remained, busy, checking and responding to e-mails, taking calls. Will couldn't handle it and JJ needed the night out with the girls, to drink her boy problems away.

JJ sees him first and hushes the other girls. They both pause and smirk. Spencer lay asleep on the couch, feet covered with one plain black sock, the other white and black striped. He's not wearing pants it seems, but a blanket that JJ recognizes from the closet covers his thighs to his stomach. She raises an eyebrow, seeing the dark hair on his legs. It shocks her at first; It's hard to think of Spencer as a man, even with his new short haircut. To her, he's just her younger sibling, almost androgynous in natural. The long hair had helped with that, of course. But now, he's got the boy cut and the hairy legs. It's strange and it takes her a moment to adjust. Luckily, she noticed her laptop in his lap and moves to see what he was looking at. She smiles, seeing the mathematical equations. Now that's the Reid she knows. Her eyes continue to move upward, finally reaching his face. His arm, now muscled because of the physical therapy after being shot, lay over his eyes, but his lips and chin are still in view. He pouts slightly before turning, licking his lips before he stills.

"Where's his pants?" She hears Emily say with a giggle, but JJ can't tear her eyes away from the man in front of him. She notices the stubble about his lip that she hadn't seen before the alcohol. The alcohol, she realizes. It must be the alcohol.

"I'm going to check on Henry." She hears Garcia say as she reaches out to touch his shoulder, to wake him up. He moves his arm before opening his eyes, squinting before he recognizes the woman in front of him. He smiles, his small quirky grin that she mimics immediately.

"Hey sleepy head." She says softly, running her fingers through his hair, ruffling the shorten locks.

"Hey." he said tilting his head to the touch, his voice still thick with sleep. It's lower. It's…sensual and JJ finds herself warm at the sound. She almost flushes as he sits up to stretch, her fingers brushing against his forehead as he moves. The blanket still covers his bottom half, but his shirt rides up, showing a patch of white skin above his hip. JJ feels flustered and tries to blame the feeling on the alcohol again, but this time it feels more and more like just an excuse.

"Where's your pants?" Emily asked and Reid blushes, grabbing at the blanket to make sure he's not showing off anything he shouldn't to his co-workers. JJ can't help but smile at his shyness and be curious about what exactly he's hiding. Boxers? Briefs? She blushes at the thought.

"The washer. Henry and I… had an eventful late night snack go wrong. I hope you don't mind, but I took one of Will's old shirts." He turns to look at JJ who's staring at him.

She didn't even recognize the Saints shirt until now, the black clashing with his skin, and yet…working for him. He had always looked better in dark colors. Not that she had ever noticed before, but thinking about it now - he looked good in black. She watched as he licked his lips, nervously, as she stayed silent, waiting for her to say something.

"I shouldn't have. I mean,.. it was inconsiderate seeing how he just moved out and I assume you don't want to -"

"It's fine." She hears herself say a moment too late, causing him to shut up and look back at the blanket that covers his lap. He picks at a string, trying to keep himself busy. Emily looks between them curiously, before back to Henry's door. They all sit in an awkward silence before Garcia returns, smile on her lips.

"He's getting so big. He's so adorable, Jayje." She looks between the trio before pouting. "What'd I miss?"


End file.
